Fly Me to the Moon.
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Dick and Barbara are finally married!


Fly me to the Moon. By Marcie Gore Rated G  
Story synopsis: Dick and Babs celebrate their big day in a very special way.   
  
  
I have so much to do. I'm getting married at noon. It's now 9:30 am and I still need to finish packing for our honeymoon and get dressed. I have no idea where the ceremony is. For some reason Dick wants to surprise me with it. We decided to just include our special friends from the Titans and the JLA and of course Bruce, Tim and Alfred. We'll tell everyone else we eloped.   
  
We actually did elope in a sense. We married officially yesterday afternoon at the Gotham city courthouse. Bruce, my Dad, Alfred, and Leslie witnessed that wedding. We just wanted some of those closest to us at that one.   
  
I think I should go through my shower gifts and see which ones I want to bring on our honeymoon. What started out as sedate wedding shower ended up as a full-blown bachelorette bash, thanks to Dinah. For one thing the theme was lingerie. I received everything from romantically sexy Victoria's Secret lace and satin pieces to things I can only describe as dungeon chic from various Internet stores. I mean leather and chains. I will KILL who ever told my friends to get those for me!   
  
I think I know who hired the striper though. He was fat and bald with a hairy chest and back in red boxers with white hearts. Dinah had a look on her face that said this is not was supposed to happen. When he finished by saying thank you for hiring Laugh o Gram for your party. I KNEW who did it! I love him but Dick WILL Pay! I got out my laptop and arranged a surprise of my own! I would've loved to have seen Dick and the other guys faces when my treat arrived! I tried to set it up so it looked like Roy messed up the party!   
  
I'm finally packed. It's now 10:15am. I hope Dinah, Cassie, and Donna get here soon. As my brides-maids part of their duty is helping me get ready. Lian is going to be my flower girl. Garth consented to have his son Ceridwyn be the ring barer. It took a lot of practice to keep him from trying to swallow the ring.   
  
They arrive just a few minutes later. Lian's with them she looks SO sweet in her lavender flower girl dress and flower wreath on her head. I want a little girl to dress up! We spend the longest time fussing over my hair and make up. They help me into my wedding gown. It's pure white, ankle length with pearl accents and lacy collar. It's not one of those puffy fussy numbers what would get caught in my wheels but it is old fashioned and romantic.   
  
Then I put on the Wayne family pearls and antique sapphire earrings that Bruce gave me not long after we got engaged. Next Dinah reminds me I need something borrowed. She lets me borrow her grandmother's pearl bracelet. Lastly I put on my veil. It's white lace with tiny pink flowers embroidered on the top. Now I'm supposed to wait for someone to take me to the secret destination of our wedding.   
  
Suddenly my computer tells me I have a message. A Justice League emergency requires I go to the moon base now! WHY did I leave the computer on! Black Canary is needed too. I'm told to use the Boom Tube. How could they do this to me on my wedding day? Batman knows I'm getting married to HIS son in less an hour. I thought family meant more to him than that! I reluctantly get in the Boom Tube and Dinah follows. Maybe if I'm lucky this emergency won't take very long. How am I going to contact Dick, if I don't know where he is?   
  
  
When we get to the Satellite the lights are off. Where is everyone? I hear voices and the lights come back on. It's decorated with flowers of all descriptions. I look behind me and Dinah's holding my bouquet. It's pink roses, white daises and baby's breath.   
  
I should have known something was up, they almost never call me to headquarters. I can usually do everything they need from the clock tower. I wonder who's idea it was to have the wedding here?   
  
Although I usually hate being pushed I'm using an old wheelchair with handles. I was hoping my father could 'walk" me down the aisle. Now how can he, certainly the Justice League won't let an outsider on the premises? Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms around me. It's my Dad! "Ready to get the show on the road princess? I may not let you go! Just joking you know I like Dick. "   
  
"How did you get here?" " Well, it helps that I have one of the founding members to vouch for me' Dad laughs. "That Boom Tube they call it can be hard on an old man's heart when he isn't used to it.'  
  
"Is Dick here yet or is my groom late as always? Actually I have no idea what time it is. I may be early?'  
  
"It's 11:57 am, and yes he's here and so is the rest of the wedding party', my Dad replies. "You should've seen them trying to get that little boy of Aqualad's excuse me Tempest to wear a tie. It was so funny. It reminds me of the times when my mother tried to get me to wear one.'   
  
I hear the wedding march; it's time to go. My best friends, my bridesmaids, go ahead of me in dresses similar to mine but they're royal purple. They're accessorized with pearl necklaces and earrings. They all have bouquets that look like mine, except the roses are lavender tied with matching ribbons .Lian is behind them in a lavender dress with a puffy skirt. A crown of daisies accents her dark hair. She is tossing flower petals right and left. She looks like and is acting like an angel.   
  
I can see Dick at the other end of the aisle. He looks SO FINE in his charcoal gray suit and white tie, with pink rosebud in the lapel. The guys co-best men, Roy and Wally , ushers Garth and Tim are in black suits with white ties, and red rose buds in their lapels. Lastly Ceridwyn comes down the aisle in a tiny white suit, carrying the rings on a red velvet pillow.   
.   
Then the JLA Chaplain, Rev. Young starts the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It is not to be entered into lightly but discreetly and reverently and for the purpose of which it was intended for by the Lord. Into this holy union Richard John Grayson and Barbara Gordon come today to be joined. Does anyone here have a reason that these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace.'   
  
I get a bit nervous at this point. I can't help thinking about his aborted wedding to Kory. I wonder if it's crossed his mind too? That kind of thing can't possibly happen again to the same groom can it?   
  
"We may proceed then. Do you Richard John Grayson take this woman, Barbara Gordon to be you're lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or worse? Do you promise to love honor, cherish, and obey her till death do you part?' Dick says I do.   
  
"Do you Barbara Gordon take this man, Richard John Grayson to be you're lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or worse? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and obey him until death do you part?' I do, I reply.   
  
Then we light the unity candle.   
  
"Do you have the rings?' Ceridwyn hands Roy my ring, and then hands Dinah the ring for Dick.   
  
"Join your right hands and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed.' We place the rings on each other's finger. Then he says "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'   
  
Donna is our wedding photographer. We have pictures taken in front of the alter, which makes it look like we were married in a regular church. First Dick and me. Then Dick and Bruce pose together. I do the same with my dad. All of the men and boys pose together. Donna sets the timer for the next two pictures. Next it's the women and girls turn. Finally she takes a group shot of everyone.   
Then we go to what is normally the conference room for our reception. Our first dance is to Celine Dion's "The Power of Love." After that my father and I have the traditional father/daughter dance, to the song, "Butterfly kisses." I can hardly believe my eyes when I see Dinah and Bruce dancing together, first awkwardly, then they seem rather cozy. We dance a few more times; then we sit down to our wedding feast.   
  
We dine on both Italian and Indian foods. All the adults drink champagne. The children have tea or milk.   
  
Then Roy delivers his toast, "Here's to the happy couple, may you have a long happy life together. I'm just glad it's not me, the old ball and chain scares me,' he says with a smirk. .   
When I and the other women boo he quickly adds, " I was just kidding! OH, By the way old pal of mine I wasn't the one who sent that beautiful stripper, who became very ugly when she started showing her true colors, to the bachelor party. I just knew it had to be your bride to be, who had the knockout I hired replaced. Sure the one who showed up was a tall blonde with big, mmm blue eyes. I was about to ask her to the wedding, when she changed. She turned out to be our "friend," Martian Manhunter! I was so embarrassed when he said "I am flattered you think I'm attractive but I like the female of your species better.' That's just not something I would do. It is however something your lovely wife would do. Especially after what I did to her party. Opps! Scratch that!'  
  
Everyone laughs except Lian who says in an exasperated tone of voice, "Daddy.," and my husband who says "HARPER! ,We'll talk about this later!'  
  
Now it's time to cut the wedding cake. It's 5 tiers with vanilla frosting and chocolate fudge center, I think my husband likes chocolate more than I do, more than any woman I know. We somehow managed to find a cake topper with a bride in a wheelchair.   
Dick pushes my face into the first piece. I retaliate by doing the same to him. I'd like to know who started that tradition! I'd smash his face in a cake. Then we feed each other another piece of cake. It's the best cake I've ever put in my mouth! Then we both get a small taste of the grooms cake, chocolate on chocolate with nuts on top.   
  
We start to dance again to, "Come fly with me," by Frank Sinatra. Dick whispers in my ear, "Take off your seat belt and act like your going to transfer." Suddenly I'm floating! " I asked if we could turn off the artificial gravity for a while,' he tells me mischievously. I dance in my husbands arms as my dress swings around me. I've felt like I was floating on air all through the ceremony and reception, now I really am!   
  
We dance several songs this way Dick is so romantic!   
  
It's time to leave for our honeymoon. We go to the transporter under a shower of birdseed. When we return to Earth we get in the limo, then we're off to the pier where the Wayne Yacht awaits us.   
To Be Continued with the Honeymoon 


End file.
